


Apple-y ever after

by wraggy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tesco, buying pastries, discussion of moving, like crowley get a hold of yourself, mentions of Gabriel - Freeform, only a tiny bit tho, slight insecure! aziraphale, soft innefable husbands, sooo fluffy, who is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraggy/pseuds/wraggy
Summary: He rolls his eyes.“Look, not all of us are as easy as you.”“I know for certain that you are in fact, very easy.”--Crowley takes a trip to Tesco with his angel.





	Apple-y ever after

Crowley watches Aziraphale, who is buried so deep in one of his books at his desk that he doesn’t notice the demons stare. This itself is nothing new. 

It’s not new when Aziraphale does look up, finds his cup of cocoa miraculously still warm, and turns to Crowley with that smile of his, eyes shining and crinkled at the corner. Crowley smiles back, barely holding the urge to sweep over to his angel and cling to him for another thousand years. 

What is new is that now Crowley doesn’t have to hold that urge, so he swings his legs down from their sprawled position on the sofa and saunters over. His arms wrap like a scarf around Aziraphale’s neck, nose coming to rest in the curls he so adores.

“I’m staying here for a thousand years.” He mumbles, eyes closed and body drooping more onto his angel's shoulders.

“What was that dear?” Aziraphale closes his books and places his warm hands over where Crowley’s got his tangles around his neck. He lifts his head slightly only to repeat what he said, before burrowing back down. 

“Might be an issue, I was about to go to Tesco. We can start when I come back.”

Crowley frowns. “Tesco? What for?” 

Aziraphale’s shoulders wiggle, a telltale sign of his excitement so Crowley releases his hold and sit on the desk in front of him instead. The angel beams at him.

“Oh yes, it’s rather fun to go about the shop and find lots of nice treats the human way. It’s nice to go every so often and miracle the food to stay good, but I haven’t been in a while now. What with the whole Antichrist business.” Aziraphale stands, brushing his thumb under Crowley's eyes softly before going to grab his coat.

“You never mentioned this before.” He follows, like a moth to the brightest light, and grabs his jacket. 

“Well,” the angel focuses on his fiddly little buttons while he talks, “I thought you might think me silly when we can miracle up food or go out somewhere..” He trails off and Crowley rolls his eyes fondly. 

“You might call me silly for sleeping then.” Aziraphale frowns at him, tangles their fingers together.

“Course not dearest.” 

“There we go then,” He tugs on their hands, leads his angel out the bookshop door and flipping the sign to closed as he shuts and locks the door. “Come on then, angel.”

“You could’ve stayed on the sofa, dear. I can get a bus.” Sliding his glasses from his head onto his nose, Crowley leads the way to the Bentley parked ( definitely illegally but he is still a demon ) across the road. He ushers the silly angel in before rounding the car to the driver's side. 

“I’m not dropping you off, angel, I’m coming with.” The Bentley purrs to life and tears out from his space effectively cutting off the driver behind, causing them to beep aggressively and pasting a grin onto Crowley’s face. Aziraphale scowls at him to which Crowley shrugs cheekily. 

“You’ll probably get bored Crowley.” 

“Maybe,” He runs a red light, and then a stop sign and places his hand on Aziraphale’s thigh. “But you’ll have that cheery smile on your face when you’re pleased and that’s enough for me.” 

“You are so nice, darling.” Aziraphale teases but runs his fingers softly over the back of his hand. 

The ‘bastard’ he responds with is probably too fond to fool anyone.

\---

Crowley parks purposefully sloppy in the middle of two spaces and sends a dark look at the attendant that has him scampering to the other end of the car park. 

Aziraphale tucks a basket into the crook of his elbow, puttering off to the far end so Crowley goes over to the magazine stand. He flicks through, mostly observing the types of people around him. The middle-aged women picking through the different flower bouquets, murmuring to herself about this and that. The group of young boys, huddled around the magazines too, arguing about something or other. He puts the magazine back down, moving through the homeware aisles and moving the occasional thing to its wrong area just for fun. He finds a soft throw he likes the feel of and tucks it under his arm, thinking about it placed on the back of the sofa in the back room of the bookshop. Thinks about cuddling his angel under it while he reads aloud to him. 

Stops thinking about that before he starts looking too soft. 

In the months since the world didn’t end, and telling their respective bosses where to shove it, Crowley had found himself yearning more and more for something new. He’d finally got everything he’d wanted in regards to his angel and yet…

He passes the greeting cards for birthdays and graduations and get well soon but stops on the new home cards.

New home huh?

It certainly wasn’t news to him that his flat was not what someone would call a comfortable home. He’d bought it because he’d heard that Aziraphale had bought somewhere permanent and since then he’d only used it to sleep and store his plants. The bookshop was more of a home but since the fire…

But, if they got a home together? 

Crowley stares hard at the cards before slipping his phone out of his pocket and calling the witch. 

That was another new thing. After the dust had settled, so to speak, Anathema had come to the bookshop and listened to the full story that Aziraphale had begun. What started as a recount of history turned into afternoon tea with the witch and her clumsy boyfriend Newt every other week, sometimes in the bookshop and other times back in Tadfield where the Them would show up as well. Crowley wasn’t used to having more than one person to talk with properly, but he and Anathema had become friends too.

Despite the whole hitting her with his car thing.

“Hello, Crowley.” 

“Anathema.” He greets, then stops. He purses his lips, looks around for the angel before swinging back to look at the glittering cards. “Do you think I should buy a house and ask Aziraphale to move in with me?” 

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“That’s the answer you wanted, isn’t it? And anyway, you’ve taken long enough to get together as it is. Don’t wait another six thousand years to take the next step.” 

He rolls his eyes.

“Look, not all of us are as easy as you.” 

“I know for certain that you are in fact, very easy.”

“You know Aziraphale though, he doesn’t like change. What is he says no to my face? What am I gonna do?” 

“Get over it? Move-in with him and make the change slowly if that’s what it takes, just not too slow.”

“I can’t move in with him.” 

“Why?” Crowley walks across the top aisle, glancing down each one and keeping a lookout for his angel to pop up. 

“Sleeping at the bookshop gives me nightmares. Because…”

“Of the fire?” She asks softly, dropping her teasing tone.

“Yeah. Sounds stupid, demon being afraid of nightmares.”

“Not really, considering you’re not much of a good demon to start with.”

He huffs. “I’ll have you know I’ve done lots of bad deeds today.” 

“Listen, you won’t know what he’s going to say until you ask.”

“Right, I’ll ask. And if he says no I’m going to hit you with my car again for encouraging me.”

“Hey, you rang me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye.” He hangs up, sighing. 

Asking questions never did him any good. 

\----

Crowley finds his angel at the bakery section, looking through the pastries. The basket has a few things in it, mostly sweet things which don’t surprise him. He places the throw in with it and slots into place besides Aziraphale, hand resting on his lower back, chin hooked on his shoulder. 

“I can’t decide.” Aziraphale pouts, holding cinnamon swirls in one hand and a selection of cookies in the other. 

“Get both,” Crowley says into his cheek. 

“Oh but I’ve already picked up too many sweet things. Maybe Gabriel was right, I do have a bit of a gut.” Aziraphale glances at his stomach, brows furrowed and looking like a sad puppy.

“You’re soft and I love you. And anyway, what did we say?” 

Crowley’s chin lifts up and down with the angel's sigh.

“Gabriel is never right and a bas-,” he pauses when a little girl comes and picks a pack of pink cookies and waits for her to leave before going on, but quieter. “- a bastard.” 

“That's right.” Crowley croons before pulling away, taking the basket from the angel to carry and leading the way to the tills.

Aziraphale follows luscious cheeks pink and smiling again, watching him with tender eyes. 

As they pass the fresh veg aisle, a glistening red apple rolls into Crowley’s foot. He stoops to pick it up as a young girl in the Tesco uniform rushes over.

“So sorry about that sir.”

“No problem.” He hands it over, noticing her name tag as their fingers brush and feels a zap of shock ripple through him. 

“Thanks.” The girl says, wandering back over to the display of fruit and leaving Crowley frozen.

“What’s the matter, darling?” Aziraphale asks when he still doesn’t move. 

“Her name…” 

“Who? That young girl?” The angels looked confused, the girl with the apples had gone already.

“Did you see her name tag?” 

“No.”

Crowley laughs, low and a bit hollow. “Eve.”

“Eve?” Aziraphale raises his brows.

“Yeah. I just handed Eve a red apple.”

They both look at each other for a second before starting to giggle.

“Really?” Aziraphale breathes, at last, the last of his giggles gone. “Isn’t that ironic.” 

Shaking his head, he pulls Aziraphale toward a free till. “I reckon She laughed at that.” He nods up with an eye roll. 

He smiles fondly, cupping his cheek and running a finger gently across his tattoo. “My wily old serpent.” Aziraphale whispers. 

“Yours.” 

\-----

When they get back to the bookshop, Crowley unpacks the things into Aziraphale’s ancient kitchen cupboards in the scarcely used flat above. It reminds him of what he wanted to say and seeing as the angel in question is busy doing whatever in the other room where he can’t see his face, he figures he’ll ask now.

“I’ve been thinking of moving.” He calls, hoping the slight tremor isn’t as clear as he thinks it sounds.

“Oh?” The angel calls back.

“Yeah, maybe somewhere quiet. Fewer people, more scenery. Maybe a little village…”

“...Sounds nice.”

“Nice garden, maybe a greenhouse. An apple tree, for old times sake.” He laughs at the end, shutting the cupboard door and finding Aziraphale stood in the doorway looking sombre. 

“Not too far away I hope?” 

“Well, I have always liked the idea of living by the coast but…” He trails off when the looks get worse.

“The coast is two hours away though.” 

“Closer to Tadfield though.”

They look at each other. 

“But I’ll miss you.” Aziraphale whimpers at last. 

What?

“What? You’re saying you don’t want to come…?” 

“Live with you? Of course, I do, but you just said you were thinking and you moving, not us!”

“I meant us!” Crowley shouts making Aziraphale jolt back. 

Crowley sighs, rubbing his eyes under his glasses before sliding them up. 

“Okay, let me start again.” He walks over, taking the angels hands in his and looking at him directly. “I’ve been thinking about us moving. Well, I mean, I only really started thinking about it earlier in Tesco when I was looking at all the new home cards but wouldn’t that be nice? You could keep this shop, of course, just bring your favourites with you and have your little library and I’ll have my garden and we can go on picnics and country drives and beach walks and -” He’s rambling, he knows, but now he’s started he can’t stop thinking about it. “And the stars in the country are so much clearer than here! Anathema and Newt and the kids could come and stay -”

“Darling.” Aziraphale cuts in, smile wide again and eyes slightly wet.

“That all sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.” 

They stare at each other until Crowley leans down and captures his angel's lips with his hands finding their way into his favourite curls and feeling Aziraphale’s own hands meet at the middle of his back. Pulling back after a kiss to the end of his nose, Crowley beams.

“To the world then?” 

“To the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> not sure why I'm so obsessed with them both in tesco doing domestic human things but here we go. Comments welcome!


End file.
